


Cups

by Maitimiel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Sibling Incest, Telepathy, a little non-incest-related angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitimiel/pseuds/Maitimiel
Summary: "I'm afraid, Queenie."Queenie knew this, of course.





	Cups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



There wasn't much light coming into their room from the small window. The moon was waning, slow and certain. Queenie sat quietly on the windowsill, chin resting on her folded knees. She looked up and smiled softly when her sister entered the room.

"Oh, Tina! It's so late!"

It was. The office had been almost empty when she'd left it. Tina had stayed over late, finishing reports and working on paperwork her colleagues hadn't bothered to. Until her case was finished, she wouldn't be allowed to be out on the field, but she wanted to show them, to make them see she was still a part of the team. One by one, everyone had left, most without wishing her a good night, all but Graves, who still sat on his desk when she'd picked up her coat, but he was no warmer.

He was one of the people working on her case, one of the people in charge of her destiny. At first, Tina had been confident a decision would be made in her favor. What she had done, she'd done to protect a child. An innocent. Wouldn't anyone do exactly that? Was it not her duty to act in defense of those who couldn't defend themselves? 

But later, as the weeks were going by, she became more and more unsure. If in the beginning a few of her workmates had expressed their sympathy, now it seemed she was avoided, and that people stopped talking when she came around. Every day she asked for news, but all she got was that the council of ethics was still deliberating. And more paperwork. 

Before she knew it, Queenie's arms were warm around her, safe and soothing, and Tina couldn't hold back the words, words she would never speak in front of anybody else:

"I'm afraid, Queenie."

Queenie knew this, of course. Queenie knew everything, and more, she knew Tina more than Tina knew herself. But she said it, anyway, and it was as if she was finally allowed to exhale after holding her breath for an entire day. Her sister's arms tightened around her.

"I think I'll be fired," Tina felt tears well up on her eyes, and tried to dry them, "I think they'll let me go."

"It could happen," she said delicately, running her fingers through Tina's hair. 

"What am I going to do?"

"You will keep going, of course."

"If I lose this job..."

"You will find another job. Or you'll find a way to show them that they need you." Queenie touched the back of her sister's neck with a soft hand, moving it to her tense shoulders. "You'll be okay."

Tina wished she could be as certain of the future as her sister was; not even once in her life had Queenie ever doubted of her. She was always secure, always sure. Tina wanted to believe in it too. She wanted it so much. 

"How do you know?" she asked softly against Queenie's neck, and Queenie laughed, tickled.

"I know." The statement didn't answer much of anything, but it was reassuring, in a very Queenie way. Queenie moved her hands from Tina's shoulders to her back, and lower, pulling her shirt from under the hem of her trousers. "It's too late now to worry. Let's get ready for bed."

Her voice was a low whisper in the room, but it could have been a yelled command as far as Tina knew - she obeyed with no resistance, letting her arms down so Queenie could unbutton it and take it off of her. She kneeled and unlaced her shoes, too, and Tina stepped carefully out of them. 

When she was dressed in nothing but her underwear, she moved to the bed and slid beneath the covers. Queenie closed the window and stepped out of her night robe before joining her. For a few minutes they just lay facing each other, Tina's hand having found Queenie's in the dark. 

"What time do you get in tomorrow?" Queenie asked, softly.

Tomorrow Graves was supposed to take the council's decision directly to Picquery for approval. Technically, she didn't have to be in at all until after their meeting, when she'd know her fate.

"Shhh, don't think of that." Queenie moved to press herself over Tina, not letting go of her hand. "Stop it, my love."

"I can't help it," Tina spoke, and her voice sounded hysterical to her ears. "I can't think of anything else."

"Can't you?" Queenie's body was warmer than Tina's, soft and safe, and Tina reached back without even stopping to think, an arm moving to circle her sister's waist. Queenie laughed and ran her fingers through Tina's shivered neck. She kissed her lips softly, and Tina closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. When she looked up, Queenie was smiling at her, and she felt a delicate warmth creeping through her chest. "Now that's much better," Queenie said, and Tina reluctantly smiled too. 

"You're silly," she answered, and lifted her head to kiss her sister again, finding it difficult to focus on anything other than her blue eyes and her sweet scent and her hot skin against her own.

They kissed long, deep and unrushed. Time seemed to still in their quiet room. Tina loved that Queenie didn't have to ask how she was feeling, she loved that when she was with Queenie, she didn't need to speak. It didn't matter how bad she was at communicating. But underneath her admiral, she couldn't deny the smallest bit of jealousy. 

"What are you thinking?" Tina asked when her sister's lips moved lower to lavish her neck. 

"About the other day in central park," Queenie said with a sigh, "It was quite nice."

Tina huffed and reversed their position, pinning Queenie to the bed. "You're thinking about trees?" 

The smile her sister gave her was crooked and brilliant.

"You were wearing the blue dress. You were so happy."

Tina had been happy. She had been as unconcerned that day as she could remember being in a very long time. People had walked around the park with small children and she had held Queenie's hand.

"I'm only happy when I'm with you," she kissed the soft lips under hers, and Queenie cupped her jaw lightly.

"Then I guess I will always be around."

Tina wrapped herself around her sister, arms and legs tangled with hers as if she was trying crawl inside her.. "Please."

Queenie held Tina's face between her hands as she kissed her determinately and pushed her knee between her legs. Tina melted atop of her, hands exploring at will, her mind empty of everything but Queenie, Queenie, Queenie...

"I'm here, my love," her sister spoke, "I'm here."

They moved together like music, a perfect rhythm only their bodies could make, and Tina shivered all over when Queenie's thigh rubbed against her, desire coursing through her body in waves. She spread her legs wider, and Queenie smiled, _she smiled_ and Tina felt suddenly so loved, so warm and embraced she could have cried. 

Queenie angled her thigh away from Tina so she could touch her with delicate fingers. Tina arched her back at the feeling, incapable of saying a single word, but in her mind she was screaming _"I love you, I love you, I love..."_

"I know." Queenie's touch became harder, deeper. "I love you too."

When Tina came, Queenie bit her lips to muffle the noise. She felt it like a vibration from her sister's body to her, and she could barely let go of her enough to slide downwards and rest her head on Tina's shoulder. They were both panting. 

Queenie could feel no worrisome thoughts from her sister right then. She knew they would come back, but for now, all was well, and that's how it should be.


End file.
